To Catch A Thief
by sweet-thing-88
Summary: IYYYH: Youko is the famous thief, but what happens when Sango, a new thief, enters the picture? A romance begins to bloom and love will be put to the test, sangoyouko...
1. Chapter 1:

A/N: hey you guys! this is another story but it is a youko and sango story, so plz enjoy! I wasn't actually going to post this story till a very very long time, but i don't have patience and i just wanted to post to see how u guys like it, and if u don't then i'll take it off.

Disclaimer: i do not own yuyu hakushu or inuyasha!

**To Catch a Thief**

**Chapter one:**

It was dark out and most of the city was fast asleep right about now. A shadow was seen throughout the alleys, disappearing and reappearing every minute or so. The streetlights were the only light casting the shadows, and yet the creature was still able to wonder around without anybody noticing.

A big tall building was placed on the corner of a street. It's features told everyone and everything that went by it that it was a very wealthy and rich place. Holding a most prized and valuable possession. As a very wealthy and rich place, it also had great security and alarm systems to make sure nobody could get in.

A figure was seen on the top of this building. Standing upright so the wind blew through its long, shiny sliver hair. Two ears on top of its head twitched now and then from the coldness, and its tail swayed back and forth instinctively. He was a fox demon, that much was known. He was wearing a white outfit that allowed his masculine body to be partially seen.

Youko nearly stared down at the policeman standing in front of the doorway to the museum. Of coarse there would be a challenge if he wanted to get what he wanted. But like he always said the more the merrier. He needed some kind of challenge once in a while, or else the life of a thief would just be down right boring.

A smirk was placed on his lips and he moved quickly to the door on top of the roof. There was no sense in going through the main door. And the roof door, as he expected, was locked, but that was nothing, he just simply kicked it down.

Moving quickly and quietly he ran down the stairs, being careful to look out for cameras or anything like that. He finally came to the bottom of the stairs and he simply sneered. There on the floor was a motion detector system. _How original!_ He thought.

Using his skills as a demon he jumped from each side of the walls till he reached the end and brought his claws up to destroy the motion detector. He walked through yet another door, leaving the motion detector in pieces on the floor. It was almost too easy for him.

He ran down the halls, looking for the main room, where they held most of their jewels. A noise was heard further down the hall, and he stopped right in his tracks.

The night watcher walked cautiously through the halls, with his flashlight shining in every direction. He had heard a noise down this hall and had come to see what it was. He came to a stop and looked down both halls and sighed in content when he found nothing.

Just as he was about to leave something hit him in the back of the head and he fell down to the floor, unconscious. Youko was seen behind the falling man and he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

Distant voices could be heard and he turned around and began running down the hall to his destination. One final door left and just as he was about to reach it, he stopped. Looking up and down he noticed to video cameras on each side of the walls.

_How pathetic!_ He thought in his mind, as he simply slashed them to pieces with his claws like he had done so with the motion detector.

Now he was safe to continue, at least until they found the unconscious policeman on the floor. He ran into the room, to find a beautiful red jewel in the middle of the room, on a plat form. It was a small, too small actually. It was a tight little space and would only be able to fit 30 people in it at least. But then again the shadows made it seem more smaller then it usually was.

He walked cautiously over to it, looking around for any signs of alarms that what certainly reveal his ware bouts. Being the greatest thief every known, he was quite aware on how heavily guarded these places are. And yet, nothing had happened yet. No alarm had been set off, not one little camera had been seen throughout this room.

Its almost as if it was a trap to catch him while he's off guard. When he least expected it police would be swarming around him, trapping him a circle, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape from them, but they were wrong.

He stopped when he neared the jewel and took notice at the small objects pointing at him from the shadows, ready to fire and hit him. He smirked at their pathetic attempt to trick him and he smashed his hand through the glass that surrounded the red gem.

Grabbing it quickly, he turned around and began to run. The door he came through closed immediately, and guards who were heavily armed jumped out from their hiding spots. But yet he still ran towards the closed door and the police that were stationed in front of it.

He grinned at their confused and nervous faces; he jumped over them and pushed himself off the door behind them. And he sprang to the other wall on the opposite side, repeating what he did before. Jumping from wall to wall, higher and higher till her reached a glass-covered roof.

The police continuously fired at him with there guns. Missing with every fire, hitting the wall instead as it left little marks and dust. He was too fast for them and his speed increased as he neared the roof.

Lifting his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the glass, he shot through it, landing on the roof. Not wasting anymore time, he jumped from building to building till his form was no longer seen in the moonlight.

* * *

Youko walked through the ally ways with a huge smirk on his face that only grew wider as he threw up a red gem and caught it with his right hand. He repeatedly threw it in the air and caught it, just watching it shimmer when it moved in the light.

"That was almost too easy," he spoke to himself.

He continued to walk nowhere in particular. Well at least that's what it looked like until he reached and old abandon wear house. Its windows were broken and then boarded with wood to keep anything out. Its door was still there, even though it was hanging by a hinge, it still worked as good as any other door. The walls were all broken down and the wood was starting to rot away and it looked old and haunted.

Even though it had an ugly peripheral, inside it was like a palace. Golden walls covered the rooms and small designs were carved on each door. Small steps lead to a small platform that contained a round bed with silk, purple sheets. Pillows lined the headboard of the bed and see-throw, purple curtains hung down from around it. It was like a god lived in here. It was fancy and looked very rich.

A carpet lay in the middle of the room, and a table was in the middle of it. More pillows were piled near the wall, making a comfy look to them. Many pictures were hung on the wall, most of them were pictures of silver kitsunes and some were even silver dogs, each had their own unique beauty to them. It was a very enchanting place to be at the moment.

Youko walked in unceremoniously, and made his way over to the bed where he fell down. The bed made a little thump noise and he landed, and a thin layer of dust coated the air above it.

He took out the red gem and began examining it in his hand. Holding it up to the sunlight that peeked through one of the boarded windows, it shimmered beautifully in the sun and cast a pink light around the room.

Turning it around in his palm he got up from his bed and walked over to a door on the left side of the room. A small computer appeared beside it. Youko placed his hand on the numbers and punched some in.

The little computer screen turned green and a little click was heard before the door opened, along with many other doors that were made out of steel and titanium. But after the last door opened, a shimmering wall appeared before him.

He brought his hand up and said one word under his breathe and it disappeared instantly, allowing him to walk through. And he did just that, walking into the room.

Inside held a huge amount of riches. Gold, jewels, jewelry, everything was in here. It was piled high and almost filled the whole room up.

He walked over to a little platform and set the jewel down carefully. Just as he removed his hand, a small glass shield appeared around it, not letting anyone in.

Youko then left the room, heavily guarded by magic and many other things to keep other thieves out from stealing what he had stole himself.

Walking back to his bed, he sat down and turned on the T.V. And once again his named was announced on T.V.

"The great thief that everyone fears had once again struck!" the T.V. said. "Late last night, our bank that held the jewel, 'The Hawks Eye', was stolen. The police are now investigating the situation…"

Youko smirked and turned off the T.V. It was time to move somewhere else with more riches. He was known around the world as the greatest thief in history and no matter how much people tried to capture him, he always seemed to slip, along with the stolen item.

It was practically a nightly routine to him. He would strike everywhere that held a valuable item. He was probably known as the riches man or thief alive right about know. But his taste for more riches only grew in time.

He would strike at one side of town and then the next night he would strike somewhere farther away, and sometimes he would travel around the world and would steal from other countries that held more valuables. Then he would carrier them here to keep in his little place.

His pride only grew more as well when his name was heard on the T.V. The most feared thief.

He sighed and laid down on the bed. He was growing tired of just robbing people know. He was feared by most rich people and all, but he wanted more. He smirked when he thought of all the woman he could have as his mate.

Ok so maybe he was a little lonely for a mate, but to him, his pride was better then some woman. But then again, the thought of having a beautiful maiden never left his mind.

He sighed once again and stared up at the sealing, deep in thought. _You know what would make this better? A good robbing…_ Youko sat upright at the thought and he looked at the clock, 5:00.

He turned the T.V. back on to waste the time till it was late at night to start stealing stuff. Flipping through channels boredly, but one thing caught his eye. He turned the channel back and a smirked was placed on his lips.

The T.V. showed a small little jewel that shimmered a bright blue. Beside it was three more jewels that shined a bright yellow and green. And he was drawn to them, it was like they were calling out to them and he knew he just had to have them.

He had heard rumors about the jewels that held tremendous power. And his greed only increased when he thought about using the power to rule over countries. Of coarse it was everyone's desire to rule over the world or something on the lines of that.

The jewels were part of a legend he once heard of. But in the legend there were 5 jewels that held the power to destroy the universe. A powerful sorceress had created these 5 jewels from her soul and she used their energy to defeat an unknown evil. The evil wanted the power for himself so he could rule all of Tokyo, but when he heard that the jewels could destroy the universe, he wanted to use them for a greater purpose. The powerful sorceress had realized their true power so she destroyed them, along with herself. But the jewels were never destroyed, instead the were cast away in different directions of the earth so nobody would be able to find them.

Of coarse it was just a legend to ordinary humans because they didn't want to believe it themselves, but to tayijias, mikos, monks, demons, hanyous, witches, sorcerers/sorceresses, it was beyond real. The power was beyond anyone's dreams and every creature desired them, except for the pathetic humans who wished for nothing to do with such a thing. And if they did, they usually died trying to find them or their greed would eventually take over them.

_Pathetic humans,_ Youko grinned and looked at the clock once more. It was close enough to go steal what he now considered his.

* * *

Youko stood in front of a building which supposedly contained the three jewels. I mean really, who would tell people on T.V. about he location of the three jewels, but then again they didn't know about the power it contained.

He ran towards the building and took a huge leap up above the building. _I'm going to enjoy this…_ Youko thought before he advanced towards the roof door.

He expected the door to be locked, but to his surprise it wasn't. He dismissed the thought and walked through the door, making his way down the stairs.

Certainly they must have this place twice as guarded as the other building. But he only smiled at the thought. He needed a good challenge once in a while and this town was beginning to become pathetic with its guards.

He finally came to the end of the stairs and he looked from left to right, contemplating on which way he should go. He sniffed the air and looked down the left hallway and ran. The smell of riches was down this way, and he knew he was headed in the right direction.

He came upon a door and he stopped when he reached it. Without moving his head he brought out a rose from his hair, and it quickly turned into a whip. He brought it up and smashed two video cameras on the side of the door. Not really caring if they saw him or not.

He then raised his whip again and brought it down on the door, smashing it to pieces as they fell to the floor with a clatter. Dust and smoke filled the air and Youko waited for it to clear before he moved on.

But what he saw once the dust did cleared was not what he had expected. A figure was seen retrieving the last jewel in the room and stuffed it in a little bag that was placed by the figures waist. The figure was in the shadows then, and Youko wasn't able to place out who it was.

He acted fast, mostly on instinct on having someone beat him to his prize. He rushed forward and right when the figure jumped in the air, he raised his whip and it wrapped around the figures ankle. He pulled down on his whip harshly, making the figure fall to the ground with a 'thud'.

Youko walked over to the figure and gasped, but his surprise soon turned into a smirk. The figure was a woman to be precise. She was wearing a black shirt with a pink lining that rose above the belly button. She wore black shorts that also had pink lining, that matched her shirt and it took place around her waist. Her small little outfit showed off quite a bit of skin and it was tight so it showed off all her right curves as well. Her long, silky black hair was in a braid and hung over her shoulder. She wore a mask as well, so Youko wasn't able to identify her. But her eyes are what he noticed first. Her eyes were a beautiful chestnut brown and they sparkled with both fierceness and passion. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and trust me he had seen a lot of women in his life, and this one seemed to capture his heart. And not just the fact that she was a woman, but she was also a mere human as well.

She glared at him after he interfered in her attempt to escape. And she glared harder at him when his eyes began roaming her, as if inspecting her. And she almost snapped when a smirk formed on his lips, showing his fangs.

"What does a pretty little maiden such as yourself want with the jewels?" Youko asked seductively, moving closer to her form.

She acted fast, with experience and back flipped off the ground and kicked him away in the process. She landed in a cat like crouch and she swiftly turned around in another attempt to leave this place.

But Youko wasn't done with her, he once again pulled out his whip and it wrapped around her wrist tightly, making sure she couldn't get away. "I believe you won't be leaving with my jewels."

She became irritated with him and she pulled on the other end of the whip, making him stumble forward till he was in hitting range. Then she pulled out her fist and punched him in the stomach, making him gasp for air.

Right when she was about to kick him in the face, he caught her foot and threw her against the wall, leaving behind an imprint of her back. She cringed at the pain and slowly stood up.

Youko attacked her again, brining his fist up to punch her in the face, but she was quicker then that and he punched the wall she was leaning against instead, leaving a small hole.

He quickly turned around, making sure he was on his best guard. She ran after him, punching and kicking him, but he dodged most of them, while some of her attacks caught him of guard.

Youko changed the odds and now he began attacking her while she blocked with her hands. Youko smirked and kicked her right off her feet, making her fall flat on her ass. Having the advantage of her being on the ground he jumped on her, straddling her waist, making sure she wouldn't be able to get free.

He grabbed her wrists and brought them above her head and he leaned down near her face. "I believe these belong to me," he replied, brining up his hand that held three colorful jewels.

"You're not worthy of having such a powerful possession," she spat in his face.

He chuckled in response, which only infuriated her more. "What may this maiden's name be?" he asked.

"You may call me Sango! Now it is only fair for you to tell me yours," Sango coldly retorted.

"Such a feisty little vixen you are…I, as I'm sure you already know, am Youko."

She glared at his little comment about her being a 'feisty vixen' and brought her knee up and kneed him in the back, making him loose his grip on her wrist. And once that happened, she pushed him off her.

Sango quickly took action and now she pinned him to the ground with her body. She leaned closer to his face and he was sure he was going to loose his mind. When her lips were right next to his ear she whispered in a silent tone, "like I said before, you're not worthy of having a powerful possession."

She jumped off of him, doing a hand spring till she was a good ten feet away and then did a flip and landed gracefully on the ground. She lifted up her hand and in between fingers were the three jewels he once had.

An alarm went off and both heads snapped to the side, and the sound of distant voices could be heard as the police neared the room. Sango quickly went to stuff the jewels in her little pouch, but once again Youko interfered sending a punch her way.

She moved to the side to dodge and before she had enough time to retract her hand, Youko grabbed one of the jewels at her side. She growled low in her throat and stepped backwards, away from Youko.

Youko smirked at her but it was soon washed away when she grabbed one of her hidden daggers from her boots and threw them at the hand that held the jewel. It sliced his palm and he dropped the jewel immediately, clutching his hand in slight pain as blood dripped to the floor.

Suddenly the policemen began to pile in the room, and neither Sango nor Youko had enough time to grab the remaining jewel that lay on the floor. Youko looked towards the policemen and cursed mentally and went to face Sango again but she was gone.

Gunshots were fired at Youko and he jumped up through the hole in the roof that Sango had created earlier to escape. Once he was safely on the roof, he jumped down in the ally and ran from the scene.

* * *

Youko laid down on his silk covered bed, staring up at the ceiling. The woman he had encountered earlier was still plaguing his mind and he couldn't clear his thoughts. Her mask that mysteriously hid her face from everyone. And that luscious body of hers.

Youko unconsciously licked his lips. And then there were those eyes. Those beautiful chocolate covered eyes that could entrance anyone. They held such secrets and emotions that didn't seemed to be set free very often.

For some reason he could see her pain in those eyes. He could see her desire for something, but couldn't quite figure out what it was she desired so badly. And by every minute it was beginning to get on his nerves, she was beginning to get on his nerves.

Sure he desired women and all, but her…she was different. Something inside of him warmed up when he first saw her. And when she fought with such skill, it only added to his warmth.

He growled deep in his throat. He had never felt like this so fast before. Well of coarse he was a very lusty demon, but she triggered something else inside of him, and it just wasn't something he was accustomed to.

He clutched his sore hand, till the wound reopened and blood soaked through the bandages that were wrapped around his hand. _Damn she has the other two jewels and the other one is still in the damn building!_ He cursed himself for letting her escape so easily, and especially when the jewels were in her possession. _Damnit, damnit, damnit! I should be more concentrated!_ _How could I, the great Youko, get beaten by a damn human woman!?! Well a very beautiful human woman._

He shook his head and sat upright on the bed. He went over to the door where he held all the other jewels and such he had stolen and placed it on another platform, that had a much powerful barrier, making sure it was heavily guarded from everyone.

After he had finished putting it away, he went to lay down on the bed again, and in a matter of minutes he was asleep.

* * *

Sango watched Youko jump from the building they were in and run through the alleys to his little 'home'. She had allowed him to escape. But that was the least of her problems. One of the three jewels she was supposed to retrieve had been left behind in the building, the jewel had been taken when she had it in her hand.

She sighed at the thought of what her master would do to her once she came back without one of the jewels that he wanted so badly. Don't get her wrong or anything, she new how much power the jewels contained but if she did not retrieve the 5 jewels for her master, then she would never be set free. Instead she would spend the rest of her life being tortured by her master.

It wasn't her choice to work for him or be his little 'pet'. But she was forced to do his bidding. He has her life in the palm of his hand and he could at any moment end her life, or worse, he could torture her until death over took her.

She shuddered at the thought of being slashed and whipped. Thrown into walls like other countless demons and humans had when they had failed to get her master something. She new he was evil, she could feel his black aura swarming around him and she hated the thought of working for such a vile creature.

She would destroy him, if she were capable of doing so. Sure she was a great warrior, a tayiji to be precise, but she would never out match him. He was just too powerful for her own strength.

She sighed again and turned around. She lifted up her hand and a blue portal appeared before her and she walked inside without any hesitation. She was certainly going to have to pay for her foolishness.

Sango walked of the portal and it disappeared instantly. She walked through halls and halls looking for something in particular. She stopped once she was at her destination. A huge door took place in front of her and she brought up her hand tentatively.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the door handle and walked in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Sango," hissed a cold voice. "Why have you failed me? Look at me when I am talking to you!"

Sango cringed at the vileness in his voice and brought her head up to look at her master. A dark figure hovered over her. He wore a dark purple outfit (kinda like Sesshoumarus) and his black cape hovered over his shoulders. He had dark curly black hair and his handsome face glowed in an evil kinda way. He was very, very handsome for being an evil villain, and any woman would be stupid to not notice.

"There was a disturbance," Sango replied, looking into his red, captivating eyes. And the minute she looked in them, she was lost.

"The thief Youko I presume? No matter, you will go back and get the third jewel you had failed to retrieve," he walked closer to her until he was mere inches from her face. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, letting his thumb brush over her cheek. "You will not fail me my little flower."

He brought his lips close down and they lightly brushed against her cheek. Sango shuddered at the feeling of his cold lips against her cheek. He walked behind her and his hand brushed through her hair. He brought her hair up and took a deep breathe of the sweet smell of sukaru blossoms.

Letting the hair play through his clawed hands, he brought his lips close to her ear and whispered, "you are mine, my little flower, and you will always be mine, that you cannot deny. I have complete control over you and I will not allow you to leave this place until I say, and that, I assure you, won't happen." With that he made a little slash on her side, making sure she new he had complete control over her.

* * *

A/N: how was it so far you guys? well u could tell me by reviewing plz and thank you! luv ya'll who read this! it may be a while till i update though...

-smiles everyone


	2. Chapter 2:

**Hey you guys…. I finally got chapter two done, and I thank you all for waiting so long…. It's just that I had a lot to do and I was busy most of the time, but I finally have the house all to myself and I finally got this chapter finished with! I hope u guys enjoy this one as much as u guys enjoyed the first one…plz make my smile and R&R!**

**Reviews:**

**sango the taijiya: **I like this pairing too, it just kinda popped in my head one day and I just had to write about it! And I am very glad that u don't mind the wait, and man has it ever been a wait.

**Deity Of Death-3:** Ya I know, there aren't very many Youko/Sango stories, that's part of the reason why I so badly wanted to rite this! I am soo happy I met u…u r like soo cool! I luv sango too, hehehehe….and man do I ever hate Kagome, that's why she's usually never in my stories heheheheh….well I hope u enjoy this chapter just as much as u like the first one!

**wolfdogcat41:** heheheh well here u r, I finally updated!

**morelen:** Don't worry I've decided to keep this story going!

**Sango Rox:** I'm glad u luved it!

**unreadabletaijiya:** I'm glad u luved this story soo much too, and well I don't take well to commands, I may just have to send fluffy my three headed dog after u…hehehehe…j/k….but considering u said plz I think I'll make an exception, lol, here ya go another chapter for ya!

**To Catch A Theif**

**Chapter two:**

Youko just stared at the building all day. He was determined to get in there at get back what was once his. And then once he was done that he would find a way to get the other two jewels from the little thief that took them from him.

Lately that's all he could think about. Either the jewels or Sango. How she so easily beat him with her massive skills as a warrior or thief. It was just so captivating and he kept on picturing her in his mind every time he closed his eyes.

He growled low in his throat and began concentrating on the building in front of him. It was still daytime and it would be a while before he could sneak in there and get back what was rightfully his.

He studied the guards and police in front of the building, figuring out how he would be able to bypass them. It wasn't going to be easy for sure, but like he said before, he needed a challenge. Not like last time was a challenge enough, I mean with Sango being there too…

He mentally kicked himself again at letting his thoughts, once again, drift towards her. She was practically polluting his mind and she didn't even know it.

He narrowed his eyes and stood on the rooftop, waiting till it was time for put his plan in action, all the meanwhile, he let his thoughts drift from one thing to the next and back again. This was going to be a very long day for him.

* * *

Sango stood on top of a building as well. She was sent ahead of time to figure out her plan on how she was going to retrieve the jewel, but once she spotted Youko her heart did a flutter.

She was very confused by her body's reaction to seeing her rival. He was the one that stopped her from getting the third stone, so wasn't he also known as her enemy? It was all confusing for her, because for some reason she didn't want to be enemies with him. Instead she would rather be by his side.

But this mission she was on, was getting in the way of her little 'dream'. It would never happen. She wouldn't let it happen. With all the stuff on her mind, she wouldn't even have time to think about it.

And this sudden romance she's feeling, only added to her pile of confusion. If perhaps, and that's a big IF, she somewhat liked him, it would cause both her and his death. Her master would not approve and would for surely kill them.

She sighed but her eyes never left Youko's form. She had a great view of him, and he wouldn't even have a simple clue as to know that someone is watching him.

She stared at his well-shaped body and his beautiful silver hair that swayed back and forth in the wind. How he was a perfect figure.

She shook her head all most instantly and began repeating a phrase in her head. _It could never happen, it could never happen, it could never happen…_ but no matter how much she said it, she didn't want to believe it.

She sighed once again and looked back at the building. It wasn't going to be easy anymore. The building is twice as guarded as it was before, but she would just enter the same way she did before.

Nodding her head in approval of her plan, she jumped of the building and disappeared into thin air, not being noticed by anyone.

* * *

**Nighttime**

This was his chance. He would use a window on the second floor that was left open during the day, and someone had forgotten to close it. Either they wanted the jewel to get stolen or it was a trap. But trap or not, Youko was still going through with his plan.

He looked over the edge of the building and looked at the ledge right in front of the window. Smirking this whole time, he jumped skillfully down and landed on the small ledge and jumped through the window.

But being careful, he jumped on the nearest thing possible, which happened to be a desk, he looked around an noticed all the cameras and motion detectors in the room. Making a small sound, that somewhat sounded like a laugh, he pulled out his rose whip and it cut through two cameras behind him and then he brought it back with force, and watched as it smashed through the controls to the motion detector.

He glanced to his left and looked at the clock for a tiny second and then dashed through the door, trying to get out at a certain point in time.

Running down halls after halls he came to an abrupt stop. Hearing distant voices of security guards and multiple cops, he ran down another hall and hid behind a statue. When he was certain they had gone astray he came out from behind the statue and continued his search.

It was getting confusing for him. More and more halls he had to run through to get to his destination. Half of them he wasn't even aware of, and others he was sure he had passed before. It wasn't helping much either when he had to stop and hide whenever a distant voice was heard in the area.

He was getting frustrated and mad. Trying to figure out where he was and where he was supposed to go was beginning to irritate him. Not knowing if he was going to end up at the front door or where he had originally began.

_Damnit!_ He thought in frustration, running down yet another hall he was not accustomed to. He stopped and turned around to punch a whole in the wall. Taking all his anger out on something, relieving some of his built up stress.

It was then he noticed a shadow behind him. A second shadow next his own. Someone was following him and he had not even sensed or noticed it. His skills were very sharp and skilled but this person had somehow bypassed his senses and was following him all along.

Youko just went about his own business, pretending that he hasn't even noticed anything unusual, waiting for a chance he had to strike for his advantage.

And when he was about to turn a corner he briskly turned around and punched the figure behind him, catching him of guard. The figure staggered back a couple of steps back but didn't fall to the ground like Youko had hoped.

Once the figure took one more step back, refocused into the light, he gasped slightly, his eyes wide in surprise. It was _her_! The girl that he had encounter the other day. It was…_Sango_!

Sango had been following him for sometime now. Trying to figure out his plan, what he was up to. Well that's what she told herself, but for some reason she thinks there was another incentive as to why she was following him. Her mind kept telling her it was because she had somewhat developed a liking for the kitsune, but she denied every bit of it and continue with her number one reason.

While she was thinking this over, he had found out she had been following him and when the moment came, he caught her off guard, causing her to stagger backwards a couple of steps, and when he had finally caught sight of her face, he looked on at her in surprise, like he had not expected her to come back.

Not it was her turn to get him back. She saw his surprised face and took action right then and there. She jumped up and kicked him in the chest and landed on the ground with grace. This time it was her who caught him off guard, repaying him from the event before.

"So you've decided to come back for more, that's fine with me," he growled low with each passing second.

"Hmph!" she replied, attacking him again with her fists.

He dodged each and everyone one of her attacks and caught her wrist when she tried to punch him again. He pulled her to his chest, her back facing him, and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, to make sure she couldn't get away from his grasp.

She struggled for a long time, trying maliciously, trying every way she could to get free. And when he held on tighter, her eyes widened. She could feel his hot breathe on her exposed neck, and she shivered. It didn't get any better either when she felt the warmth radiate off his body and a redness began to glow on her cheeks.

Her thoughts were lost in space as her mind kept on telling her she liked it. But she refused to believe that little voice in her head and tried to refocus her mind on something else.

Immediately a picture of her master flashed through her mind and she cringed at the pain he would inflict upon her if she did not get back on task and get her mission over with.

Youko was in a dazed state. After her struggling had begun to seize, a small scent hit his sensitive nose and he was lost. The scent was so addictive and alluring, he just couldn't let go of her. And when he leaned in closer to her neck he could smell the scent spike up, and it took everything he had to keep his urges in check.

It was then that he noticed the small redness on her cheeks and it only deepened when she realized her thoughts. Quick and swiftly she elbowed him in the stomach, and when his grip loosened the tightest bit she slipped out of his hold and put a good five feet in between the two.

She turned around quickly, not wanting to get caught off guard once again, she watched as he refocused his thoughts and looked in her direction. A small smirk played on his face and it only made her blush more.

A growl like sound escaped her lips and she glared at him coldheartedly. "I have something important to obtain if you don't mind! And you're just in my way, so I suggest you get or I'll make you!"

"I'd like to take up that challenge of yours if you," he grinned, letting his mind wander away from his objective for a moment or two.

Her aura flared up and she attacked him with full force. Her fist heading straight for his face, but only connected with the wall behind him. He was just a little too quick for her. She's letting her anger control her actions and she's fighting blindly with rage.

His grin grew as he watched her try and hit him with her punches and kicks, but he was one step ahead of her and dodged all of them, tiring her out as she still attacked with her rage. _This will end sooner then I thought!_

Sango was aware that he was playing her right into his trap. Allowing her to throw herself at him while she tried helplessly to hurt him, while he dodged everyone, trying to tire her out. She new that plan all too well. Many demons or humans she fought against used that trick over and over and she was still able to defeat them.

It was her turn now to play him into her trap. Pretending that she couldn't hit him, when she was all capable of kicking the shit out of his ass. He was a smart little fox, but she was still smart enough to switch his plan around so he was the one to fall into a trap.

Seeing the opening chance she quickly turned around and brought her foot up, kicking him in the chest, catching him off guard as he was thrown into the wall with a loud 'BANG'.

Now it was Sango's turn to grin as she watched him stumble to his feet and stare at her. He wasn't expecting it and thus making it easier to affect him.

Youko just stared at her. At first he was glaring at her as she glared back, but then he began to look through her eyes, seeing many emotions playing behind her rough exterior. He just kept staring at her, not even paying attention to the fight anymore. It slowly began to irritate her beyond anything and she started to glance around nervously under his vision.

But when she saw him searching her eyes, she quickly looked away, hiding her face behind her black silky bangs. She mentally smacked herself over and over for letting him see even just a little bit of her emotions. She tried so hard to mask them and now they were starting to break free from their containment.

_That wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to see anything!_ She cried silently inside her head, still cursing at herself for her stupidity.

Youko kept his gaze on her form. Not moving from his spot, just staring at her, blinking a few times once in a while. It was so unusually to him. After the first encounter he thought she would be nothing but a cold heartless bitch, but that was only her cover. She had been trying to hide something deep within her and he got the chance to see it….well some of it.

And what he saw made his curiosity grow beyond anything. Through her beautiful brown chestnut eyes, he got a glimpse of pain, despair and.….loneliness. She desired something, but he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

He looked on, burning her with his gaze. Slowly his eyes roamed over her body and back up to her face. His eyes soon became full of….passion and something else that had been hard to describe. It was strange really how they had been fighting only moments before, and now they stood perfectly still trying to discover each others true lives.

Sango felt naked under his heated gaze, and she shifted her position so she directly faced him, able to see him stare at her form and Sango quickly took the opportunity at hand, trying to get read of this feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that felt warm and tingling, but she quickly dismissed it as nothing and attacked him.

She rushed forward and brought her hand back to throw at his face. But once she was merely two feet in front of him, he jerked his head back, finally realizing what was going on, and dodged her attack barely as he fist just nicked his nose when he moved to the side.

She hadn't expected him to move out of the way of her attack and she lost her balance once she passed him. But she didn't hit the ground as a strong hand grabbed on to her wrist tightly, in a strong iron grip. She was turned around quickly and was immediately smashed to the cold hard ground in a sickening thud as her head snapped back from the brut force.

She would of tried to get her posture back and stand up but a strong and heavy body prevented her from moving. Both hands were placed above her head in a strong grip and another hand was placed on the floor by her face, keeping his body from crushing her lithe form completely.

Youko looked back at her face, searching her eyes for that same emotion he had once seen, but he saw nothing but cold fierceness that made him shudder. He stopped for a moment to think when he saw a small tint of pink show on her cheeks and then smirked at the position they were in, and how she was being so responsive to him.

Sango felt a small heat rise in her cheeks and she just knew she was blushing like mad, and she glared at him to hide it. But it only got worse for her when she saw his lips turn into a smirk, and she blushed another ten shades of red.

He leaned closer to her, his body covering hers, and he could feel her heart pound faster in her chest, a little afraid that it would burst out of her body. And he smiled inwardly at the fact that he was the one that made her respond so much. He leaned closer and closer till he was mere inches away from her cheek.

But he couldn't help but take a big sniff of her sent, and he almost lost it then and there as her alluring sent filled his nose. It smelled of sweetness to his nose, a sent he could not explain but was simply magnificent. Her own sent mingled with that of…flowers. And he caught himself sniffing more of her as her sent spiked up a notch.

Sango was lost in a world of fantasy as she felt his hot breath brush against her sensitive skin. She could hear him sniffing her scent and she felt a desire to feel him, his muscular body under her touch. But when she went to move her hands to touch him, she couldn't move and instantly remembered the strong grip he had around her wrist, and it only tightened when she began to struggle.

Youko growled low in his throat when he felt her hands move, trying to release themselves from his death hold. _I'll never let go!_ He screamed in his mind, tightening his hold on her so she would stop her struggling. She whimpered a bit and he looked at her face, to see….longing and perhaps it was desire for him. He wasn't quite sure himself and he didn't really care at the moment, as he was lost in the deep depths of her beautiful eyes.

Gunshots were shot rapidly through the hallway, making the two jump back in surprise, barely dodging the bullets that were lodged into the polished floor where they once laid only moments ago.

Sango looked from the distant shadows to Youko and back again. Almost as if she was contemplating on whether or not she should stay.

Youko did almost the exact thing, looking from Sango to the shadows, trying to figure out what he should do. But when he returned his gaze back to Sango, she had disappeared. Not a trace of her left, just like she vanished out of thin air.

Youko snapped his head back to the figures that were approaching him and he left the scene almost immediately. But he wasn't leaving this place. Not until he finally gets what he wants, before he got distracted.

He growled low in his throat again and snarled, mentally kicking himself for his stupidity of letting his emotions…or rather his aspiration for a woman, an enemy no less. It was just foolish of him to let his emotions take control.

Or was it truly emotions. Was it just lust, a deep desire to have at least one woman to take care of his needs? Or was it truly deep, emotional feelings for her. Had he actually developed some kind of liking for this woman? But was it even possible to fall in love with one person in two days or so? _No!_ He thought. _It's not possible! _But again his feelings began to prove him wrong.

_Grrr…damnit! It is too possible! _He pushed the thought behind him and ran in the same direction he was sure Sango had gone.

The sound of policemen still carried on thorough the hallways, making almost impossible to tell which way they were coming or going. But that did stop the figure from running down halls after halls, trying to get somewhere.

Youko hadn't stopped once, not even to think about where he was going. He didn't even bother, and for some reason he was sure he was going the right direction anyways. As strange as it may seem, he was somewhat drawn to her.

Between the two days of running into each other and fighting one another, he had indeed developed a liking in her and it only got more stronger within every passing moment he seen her, whether it was in his head or in real life.

Finally he had reached it. The place he had been so desperate to go to, well at least that's what he was supposed to go in the first place but ended up getting side tracked. Letting the pent-up emotions flow freely when he encountered a little she-devil. If they would of possibly stayed in their position any longer he was sure he would of lost control of his inner self and would of taken her then and there.

It was a strange thought according to Youko, but in all he enjoyed the feeling of having her body pressed down against his. Their closeness, their skin touching each others, making electric shocks flow through them. It was all just romanticize, such closeness, and just looking at her beautiful form alone made him itch to have her close.

He growled low in his throat and kicked down the door with brute force, letting his frustration take control of his body. It was a scary site actually. Seeing the great Youko pissed and frustrated beyond words. Anyone would have been a fool as too get in his way at such a time.

He waited patiently in the doorway for the dust to settle. Being cautious just in case it had been a trap all along. But what he saw was no trap. It was the jewel he had been searching for, he had finally found it, but he didn't expect to see Sango grabbing for it. Funny because he should of expected it, she was in fact after the jewel too.

Not wasting anymore of his precious time, he ran forward and pulled out a red rose from his hair, which phenomenally turned into a whip. He used it to grab hold of her wrist that was just about to grab the red ruby in the glass case.

Youko pulled back his hand with force, making Sango fall to the floor in surprise, but as she did so she quickly grabbed the jewel in her small feminine hands before she landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

She blinked a couple of times to register at what had just happened, but when she finally did Youko was already on top of her preventing her from moving. The same position they were in at their last encounter, and she was already starting to lose her mind from the closeness of their bodies.

Sango snapped her head back in reality and bucked him off, catching him off guard. Once she was free from his imprisonment she jumped up and landed in a crouch like position and glared daggers at his from.

Youko slowly got up and looked at the form of Sango, watching her glare at him in return. Just then the sight of a small red object in her hand caught his attention and he quickly diverted his gaze to the glass case to find it empty. He returned his stare back to Sango, or more specifically her hand and watched as she tightened her grip on it.

Slowly Sango began to move her hand to a little pouch by her side and began to place the jewel in it, when a whip wrapped around her wrist in a tighten grip, causing her to wince in slight pain as little thorns dug into her skin, drawing forth a couple drops of blood that ran down her fingers and onto the floor.

Sango tried her best not to drop the jewel in her hand, fear of not completing her mission and getting her punishment from her master. She didn't want that to happen…she wouldn't let that happen, she would kill him if possible.

But some unknown force inside her was preventing her from all thoughts of such kind. Would she really kill him? Even though she had met him only a day ago, had she really developed some kind of liking for him already? Was it even possible?

She pushed all the questions that began to form in her mind and snapped back to reality in time to see a Youko thrust his foot in her stomach, the force making her fly backwards into a wall.

Sango's head snapped at the roughness and she heard a small crack of her bones break in the ribs. The sound ringing in her ears, not allowing her to think straight. And just as her vision became clear, she was trapped between the wall and a strong muscular body.

Youko crushed his body into hers, making her immobile. He could feel her small attempts to get free, and that only made him grab onto her shoulders in a tight hold, stopping her from moving the tiniest bit.

Sango began to breathe heavily, the pain in her stomach and broken ribs only increased and she stopped moving, in hope to ease the pain. She began to relax a bit when his grip on her shoulders loosened a tiny amount, and she found her self, placing her hands on his well-built chest, and relaxing in his hold on her. Her grip on the jewel still tight.

Youko was at lost here. He never expected her to relax and place her hands on his…well chest. It was just confusing for him…they were fighting only mere minutes ago and now well….

But beyond the confused state of Youko, he enjoyed this very much. He enjoyed ever second of it and he wished it would never end if possible. Enemy or not, he truly had developed feelings for her, and he won't deny them one bit.

His head slowly inched closer and closer to Sango's, and she lifted hers to meet his. Before anyone of them had new what happened, their lips brushed against each other's in a small kiss. In only a few seconds, their small kiss turned into passion and both were entranced in one another's lips.

Sango wrapped her arms around Youko's neck and pushed him further down to get more access to his lips, and he complied without any second thoughts. Youko wrapped his arms around Sango's waist and pulled her body closer to his, and he heard a gasp escape from her lips in response, allowing him access to her mouth.

Roaming hands wandered over a well-built chest and long clawed hands rubbed against a feminine body. Both desire passion, wanting love from each other.

A small gunshot was heard from a distance and both broke apart in a rush. The two just stared in each other's passion filled eyes, being entranced in one another's. Again a gunshot was heard and this time the moved away from each other, at least 5 feet of room between them. They just stared at one another, neither one not know what to do.

Another gunshot was heard again, but this time it shot past Youko and hit Sango in the hand, forcing her to drop the jewel she held in her hand. It fell to the ground with a 'clang' that echoed throughout the room.

Sango clutched her hand as blood dripped everywhere, coating her pale white hands with red crimson liquid. She gritted her teeth and looked at the doorway where more figures appeared with guns.

She didn't have much time to retrieve the jewel so she just left, leaving the red ruby behind, along with a silver kitsune. She didn't care about the jewel anymore; her thoughts alone were on Youko. The feeling of his clawed hands touching her body, and his well-formed body made her burn with more desire.

Not even her own freedom mattered now….

* * *

**A/N: hey you guys, plz R&R!**


	3. AN: Important information

**A/N: I am soo sorry to all of those who read my stories and are waiting for an update! Lately I have been very, very busy and had been kinda sidetracked. I have been having tests and mid-terms mostly every week and then I was grounded for a week from the net, and that only added to the suspension, and my frustration!**

**Not only has that been my problem lately but also due to the fact that I had lost my inspiration to write more, but do not worry cus someday I will regain the inspiration to finish and write more fics, but it just won't happen anytime soon I don't think!**

**If anyone may have, although I doubt it, a solution to this problem that I am having, plz e-mail me or get my attention someway! I am very sorry that if ur disappointed about this news, and I hope to make it up to u somehow!**

**Trust me ur not the only ones who are disappointed about this news, and trust me I tried all I could to write another chapter but I just don't have the inspiration anymore but hopefully I will be able to get a chapter done soon somehow, if someone would like to help out on another chapter of "To Catch A Thief" plz notify me!**

**Thanx for ur time!**

**-smiles everyone**


	4. Chapter 3:

**A/N: I am so sorry i have not updated or really did much since last time, which was a long time ago! But i have lost the inspiration to write but i think its starting to come back to me, heheheheh!**

**well anyways i have a chapter for all u guys that have been waiting for me, and once again i am terrible sorry**

**also this isn't therated version of this chapter, if u guys are brave and would like to read a lemon then go to where i have the rated version of this chapter ok!**

**

* * *

To Catch A Theif**

**Chapter 3:**

She had waited at least a day for her wounds to heal, and they had not that long ago. Although it seems impossible for a mere human to heal so fast, it was true. Sango had once been injected with a kind of drug that allowed the human body to heal much faster then normal if they had the time to. Sango had found an abandoned warehouse and stayed there for the night, morning and afternoon until her broken ribs and other wounds were completely healed and it was safe to return, but although she was healed, she was still weak and tired from the previous events.

And know she walked down hallways and hallways of darkness, where small screams that could be heard throughout the place. Fear seeped through her body, and she absentmindedly bit her bottom lip in nervousness. Perhaps it wasn't to late to leave…to just run out of this place and leave the area, perhaps the country even.

No! No she was already in front of the door, if she'd run now, then she would most likely be caught by one of the guards or other assassins that roamed the halls. She never thought she would dread this door more then anything, but here she is now ready, scared beyond anything of going through that giant, golden carved door.

It was horror for her and she tried to find an escape somewhere near where she might possibly use to get out. But not one what so ever, and she was sure her boss was running thin on patience.

She walked up to it and brought her hand up to touch the golden lining on the door, but pulled away hesitantly like it had burned her hand to a point where it hurt so much that you could want to end your life that quickly. She looked at it with shinning eyes, small tears could be seen at the corner of her eyes.

She was afraid, so afraid on what would happen once she was inside. Would she live to be able to see tomorrow? Or would her punishment mean death? Torture even? The questions and thoughts that flashed through her mind were just too much for her to bear.

The door in front of her suddenly opened to a point where Sango could slip through it with ease. But she wasn't sure if it was a smart thing to do at the moment. But then again, not going in there could be even worse. She could be severely punished for listening and trying to escape from her first punishment.

It was all just confusing for Sango. Should she go or should she not go? They were questions that could take for hours to have a correct and reasonable answer, but at the moment she didn't have hours to think about it, she barely even had minutes to think about it. But of coarse if she decided to run, she would be hunted down and tortured to death.

She wasn't dumb and she new the consequence if she decided to run, but all she ever wanted was to be free from her imprisonment. She new what she had to do, she had to face him now and then ruminate a plan that could possibly help her escape.

But once again, the image of the damned fox entered her mind, and she wondered what would happen if she had left? What would he do? And would she ever see him again? His image would plague her mind most of the hours of the day, and she found herself thinking, what it would be like to…well…befriend him as a lightly way to put it.

Finally she had agreed with herself that she might have possibly fallen in love with the fox demon himself. She at first denied it, but after much consideration she had given in to both her physical and mental attraction to the thief.

A loud 'Bang' brought her out of her thoughts, and she peeked between the doors to see what had happened. She couldn't spot her 'master' anywhere in the room, but she still moved cautiously between the doors, until her whole body was inside a darkened room.

She looked around aimlessly; looking between the shadows for the figure she dreaded all those years! Perhaps he wasn't here at all. Maybe he had decided to let her be, to set her free, to let her off the hook perhaps. But once again her thoughts were washed away when a hard force smacked her down.

Sango flew through the air, hitting numerous things along the way, until she hit a pillar and fell to the floor with a 'thud'. Slowly she lifted herself off the ground, a small puddle of blood forming underneath her body.

Her struggles were futile and she almost gave up on trying to sit up, nonetheless stand. It was worthless; she would probably waste all her energy and strength from getting up from just one blow. Of coarse it was a hard blow, and she had taken a brutal fall, but she was a warrior, and assassin that should be able to take such an attack as that one.

Blood covered her abdomen, a huge gash cutting across her stomach, her clothes smeared in her own blood. Red droplets fell to the floor, staining that as well.

Slowly a figure walked out from the shadows, his strides were silent as the wind as he moved towards her. Naraku peered out from the darkness and walked up to Sango until he was standing above her body, peering down at her.

Bending down, Naraku grabbed a hand full of Sango's hair in his fist and lifted her up forcefully. Sango's small and feeble hands went to her head, trying to pry his hands off of her hair. Her nails digging in the skin on his wrist, trying to claw her way out of his grasp, but nothing happened, and Sango felt his blood slowly run through her fingers from the small cuts she made on his wrist.

"You pathetic human!" he growled, throwing her across the room until she hit the wall on the other side. "And to think I thought you could do this mission yourself! You let him get away, and with the jewel too!"

He stalked towards her as she tried to get up again, but slide down onto the floor halfway up. She was too weak to fight him now, to defend herself. She couldn't even get up on her own, surely she will die tonight.

But once again he caught her off guard when he lifted her up by her shoulders until she was eye level with him, and he slowly slid his hand over her cheek, cupping her face in the palm of his hand, the way a mother would do to comfort her child.

He brushed his thumb over her cheek a couple of times before forcing her to look into his eyes. Then he slowly leaned down towards her face, slowly until her was just a breath away from her ear and whispered, "I will not let you die, you belong to me and I would like to have my fun before you die. But before we get to that I want you to retrieve my jewel once again. I want you to kill the thief and take the jewel and bring it back to me, this is your last chance!"

She shuddered at the sound of his voice, it was almost seductively. She tried to make room between her and Naraku, but he only tightened his hold on her, bringing her closer to his body.

"I will not accept failure this time!" he yelled and slapped her across the face, before leaving the room.

Sango lifted her hand and touched her cheek but cringed as she saw more blood run onto her hand. He had hit her hard enough to draw blood. Sango wrapped her arms around herself and choked on a sob.

How was she supposed to get out of this one? How is she supposed to survive now? She didn't want to retrieve the damn jewel for him, she didn't want anything to do with him, but her life was on the line. Her life that she treasures more then anything else, and it was all because of some stone! Some damn stone that a damn thief….

Sango's thoughts stopped abruptly, reminding herself of the fox. Naraku had ordered to kill him, to kill the thief and take the jewel. But that was the last thing she had wanted to do! He wasn't supposed to enter her life and make it complicating, he wasn't supposed to appear at all.

But now he is in the middle of it, and Sango is the one who has to deal with him. _It shouldn't be that hard! I don't know him and he is just in the way of my duties…of my…_Sango couldn't take it anymore; she broke down at that moment, crying her eyes out.

Of coarse she couldn't just kill him! She could barely hurt him now, let alone kill him. But if she doesn't kill him then it means her death, but is it worth it? Maybe she could reason with him, make a deal to cheat him out of his death. Maybe Naraku will never know that he's still alive, as long as he has his blasted jewels he won't care!

_It could work…_Sango thought, wiping away the wet streams that made their way down her face. She hated crying because it made her seem weak, she hated showing emotions as well, but that's all this has been, is emotions. Emotions that had confused her beyond words, and now she had to sort them all out.

Sango quickly stood up from he place on the floor and ran through the doors, and down the hallways, determined to find a solution…

* * *

Youko plopped down on the bed, throwing up the jewel and catching it in mid air. He repeated this action a couple of times before he gave out a long sigh and sat up on the bed, with the jewel in his hand.

He slowly held up the red stone, rotating it, as if he was studying it very closely. _This thing has caused me a great deal of trouble, and yet I am glad!_ He sighed again, thinking of their last encounter.

It had been only moments ago, and yet it seemed like an eternity! And his wanting, his need for her had become even stronger, that he almost had no control over it. If only he knew her better; knew why she wanted this jewel as much as he did; why she seemed so emotionless, so distant before!

They were all things he wanted to figure out. But how could he, when every time they met, they tried to kill each other. Well perhaps that was what it was all about the first time the encountered each other, but as time progressed, they have somewhat become closer then they first were.

And all Youko wanted to do was figure her out, become friends, even more with her, but that seemed almost impossible for him, for both of them even. She was a slave, an assassin on a mission, working for some demon, some demon that even left her terrified beyond words. And he…he was a common thief that just happened to be known around the world. He's a thief with no common reputation, no life ahead of him.

But yet there is always a light at the end of the tunnel, and his light just happened to be this mysterious thief who has a past that may threaten to destroy her. And if only he get the moment to talk to her, to visit with her, then perhaps he could help, help in one way or another.

Sango was just a girl who needed her freedom, who needed comfort and support even. But at the moment she didn't have any, nothing at all, not even a distant relative or friend to help her get what she so badly needed.

Youko stood up from his position and walked over towards a door. There the same computer as before had popped up and he punched in the same digits as last time, and the doors opened one after another till he came upon the same shimmering force field as before. There he silently said some words and walked through.

He stood in the middle of the room, and looked at the little rosary red jewel in his hand once more and looked up at the little table that stood before him.

"This jewel is more important to me, I'll have to make sure nothing happens to it," he said to himself and placed the jewel down and a pink glassy field appeared around it. As if rehearsed, a little fly flew down from the light and landed gracefully on the pink barrier, and almost instantly turned to dust.

Youko smirked at his little accomplishment. He succeeded in getting _his_ jewel and had got it before that woman had. But yet he couldn't stop thinking on what she is doing at this precise moment. Perhaps she is on her way to get it back from him?

"Keh, she can try!" he grinned.

He made a long depressed sigh and walked out of the room, closing all the doors behind him. Who was he kidding? Of coarse he wanted her to come looking for it. It would be his only way of seeing her again, and man did he ever want to see her.

For him it seemed like ages ago when he last saw her, last fought her, he last kissed her. He sighed again and stared out the curtain-closed window. That kiss was so passionate, filled with longing, desire and love. How he wished to taste her sweet lips again.

It was driving him crazy just thinking about it and sooner or later he wouldn't be able to contain himself from the desires he so badly needed, wanted. But he was still very curious about her life, her past, and whom she is working for. She said that she had needed the jewel, and she seemed almost desperate to get it.

Something scared her, something that most of been more powerful and evil, because by the looks of it, it would take a lot to scare her. She was a damn assassin, who held no mercy to anyone.

_But the last time we had encountered each other, she had hesitated. Almost as if she was thinking if she should kill me or let me live. _Right at this moment he was the most confused fox ever.

Things kept playing in his head all at once, and he couldn't think straight at all. Questions after questions, and no answers to go with them.

A sudden crash behind him brought him out of his temporarily confused state. He spun around instantly and only saw the sight of a broken vase on the ground. Now that he could think straight again he could feel a small presence in the room. But he couldn't exactly pinpoint where it was located.

It felt like it was moving so fast that it was all over the place. He spun around in circles almost, trying to locate this thing that was in his home. He growled low in his throat, the irritation building up inside of him.

"Damnit who's out there! Show yourselves!" he yelled.

He got no response from the person at all, and that only made him angrier then before, which was a great deal. If this person ticked him off even more, then it would be their life their risking.

Youko's ears twitched at the light sound of a button, and turned around quickly. A figure in a dark brown cap was trying to get in his safe. He growled again and brought out a rose, instantaneously turning into a thorned whip.

He whipped it at the figure, hoping to catch him off guard, but the person saw what was coming and flipped up in the air, landing on the floor swiftly. He growled again and went after the figure again, but one attack after another he dodged until he was behind Youko, kicking him in the back.

But before he fell to the ground, he quickly grabbed the person's foot tripped him, making him fall flat on his ass. He gave a 'shriek' as he fell to the floor, and Youko looked at him with puzzlement.

Men don't just shriek! Come to think of it he saw those fighting moves before. Getting the answer he wanted, he quickly moved on top of the figure and pulled down the hood from the cloak.

Black tresses fell down over a beautiful face of the woman he had been thinking about for the last 6 hours or more. She looked up at him with angry eyes, and her mouth set in a straight line as she glared at him.

"How is it that we always end up meeting like this," he said while indicating what he meant. Sango looked at their position, and blushed a dark crimson and at the same time still glaring at him.

Youko gave a small chuckle and looked at her seriously, "If you think you can get back my jewel, your madly mistaken."

She gave a 'humph' and tried to buck him off, but he grabbed onto her wrists to hold her hands down and only tightened his grip when she tried to release herself.

"What do you think your doing, get off me!" She yelled through gritted teeth.

"We wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't tried to steal my jewel," he purred in her ear, making shivers crawl up her spine.

"I said get off!" she yelled, using all of her force to push him off of her.

She quickly stood up but was crushed into the wall behind her by a strong, muscular body. "What do you think your doing now!" she questioned.

But when she didn't get a response from the demon, she looked up at his face. She looked him straight in the eyes and got lost in their deep depths. She just stared at him, loosing her voice as well.

Both pairs of eyes stared at each other, searching one another for answers to their problems, and when they found none, they just searched harder. Slowly they moved closer to one another.

Youko could feel her breath touch his lips and he couldn't take it anymore, he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, and she responded with just as much force and passion.

Sango's hands slowly moved up his muscular arms, till they reached his head, and her hands tangled themselves in his long, smooth silver hair. Slowly they moved even higher, till they reached the top of his head and started petting his furry ears. A dark rumbling was heard in his chest, and after a while Sango realized it was purring, and she laughed slightly.

Youko was lost now once he heard he small, sweet laugh and his hands began to roam over her body, feeling all the right curves that she possessed.

Slowly Youko moved them to the bed and flipped Sango around before they slowly descended down on the bed, and Sango gave a small gasp when she was placed on it, not expecting it.

Youko placed small kisses on Sango's neck, and moved down slowly, and moved up again when he reached her shirt. He went back to her lips and lingered there a while before placing a small sweet kiss on her lips, and Sango responded. She parted her lips and his tongue darted in her mouth, playing with hers.

His hands had a mind of their own as the moved up and down Sango's waist, touching the sweet smooth skin under his fingertips. It sent electrical jolts up and down her spine, making her feel something she's never felt before.

She loved it and she wanted more and more. She was feeling special, and it was addicting to her. The way Youko made her respond to his every touch. And the desire and longing she felt for him. It was new to her, and yet she wanted more of it.

Her life had been hell since she met Naraku. He had come to her one day after her family had been killed, murdered by merciless people. He had offered her a place to stay, food to eat, and in exchange she would help him. But she never knew it was going to be horrible. She never knew she was going to have to do his killing for him.

She could still remember all the screams of the innocent people she had murdered because Naraku made her. They were scared, and they shouldn't of had to die, especially by her hands too. Sure if she had a choice to do this or not she wouldn't, but he held her life in the palm of his hands and she could do nothing.

But at this moment…this demon on top of her is making her feel more alive. Like she had a chance to get her life back from her 'master'. She had a choice now, and she will everything in her will to stop Naraku and be with Youko. Right now she wouldn't care if she would be punished for falling in love with the one your supposed to kill.

Youko caught her lips in a searing kiss. Making it more passionate by the minute, and soon two bodies were tangled in each other. One another finding comfort and love in the other.

Both lay rested in each other's arms of comfort, both feeling the effects of their love making. Naked skin against naked skin. And soon there was silence as the two lovers fell asleep.

Two separate souls 

_Destined to meet_

_Will find love_

_Then will combine_

* * *

**A/N: so how was it u guys? Plz R&R it makes me fell special!**


	5. Chapter 4:

**A/N: hey you guys, guess what? i updated:D and i know that ur probably not all very happy wit me cus it took me so long! All of you guys have been great and patient and i really really luv u all and appreciate everyone one of u! I have started this chapter and would of continued but decided that it would perhaps be best to leave it for now and update my story!**

I truly am sorry for the wait you guys and I hope at least some of you can forgive me for the long wait! Well enjoy the chapter you guys and review plz and thank you!

Speaking of reviews:

**cookiiex:** heheheh thanx...and umm i know i kinda waited a little to long on my updates here neh? lol u r silly, but in a good way! well i updated for ya...and sadly i don't think i will put in anyone else in this story...i was thinking of something put i never really gave it much thought...but for now its just sango and youko...i'm looking forward to ur stories too...hehehehe can't wait till u update there bud.

**MaLeVoLeNtMe13: **lol thanx...and i luved ur words of expression u used, lol well here's ur update there.

and thanx to everyone else who reviewed, reads or appreciates my stories...ur very kind and i thank u for that!

disclaimer: i don't own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakushu...and if i forgot that in my previous chapters well here ya go!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

The morning light drifted through the alleyways, brightening them up as the early birds sang their morning song, waking the neighborhood for another day. But this day seemed different then those ordinary wake up and go to work days. A small trace of evil energy that began to build up within the hours.

A dark cloud quickly hovered over the rising sun, and the morning light quickly returned to its nightly darkness, giving off an uneasy presence within the city. Souls stirred, and nature hid back in its place, as if hiding from something terrible.

Everyone was aware of the danger that lay before them, everyone except two peaceful souls entwined in each others embrace sleeping, unaware of what may happen.

Youko felt her stir within his embrace. He loosened his deadly tight grip on her, and instantly she snuggled closer to his masculine body. And once she was content she would purr in delight from the warmth and love.

He smiled down into her beautiful face, stroking her cheek soothingly as he waited for her to awaken. Her soft tender skin against his hand was making him even happier with the night they shared. She was truly a piece of art, and he had her.

She stir once more before those bright brown eyes opened and gazed into his bright yellow ones. She smiled widely at him and rested her two hands against his chest, while his were still securely wrapped around her waist.

"Good morning love," he whispered soothingly.

"Mmmm….good morning," she replied, taking one of her hands to play with his silver locks.

"Perhaps we should think about a future together?" He smirked.

"Mmmm…..perhaps," without thinking she replied to his question, but almost instinctively she snapped her eyes opened and moved to sit up. The sheet that covered them both slide from Sango's body and landed on her lap.

"What is it Sango?" he asked worriedly when she moved so quickly. It nerved him to no end seeing her like this, and he was almost scared as to what she might say.

"N-no we c-can't! I can't have a future with you, or anyone at that matter!"

"W-what? What are you talking about, of coarse you can!"

"You just don't understand-!"

"What's there to understand!" He snapped.

"I'm not free to do as I please! I'm owned by an evil named Naraku that could take over the world if possible. I can't let that happen, and I most certainly can't let anybody else interfere. I'm his slave and I do what I'm told! He'll kill me and he will most certainly kill you too if you try to stop him. If I don't retrieve that gem then-"

"-Its all about that damned jewel! This whole thing was just for the fucking jewel! The only thing you care for is your own damned life!"

_Kill her!_

A small voice in the back of Youko's mind kept pushing him deeper, further and further off the edge, whispering the two single words _Kill her!_ A new presence taking full control of him as his eyes became a dull yellow, almost as if he was possessed.

Before Sango could recover from the shock, Youko had already attacked her.

She barely dodged the attack, sending herself to the side to avoid the punch that was thrown at her. And before she had time to recuperate, another attack was sent towards her and she went flying into the far wall with a sickening crunch.

Tears formed in her chestnut brown eyes as she stared at the only person she had opened up to, had only loved as he glared hatred towards her.

_T-this was not supposed to happen. I didn't want it to be like this…I-I thought he would understand that if Naraku was destroyed, we could have been together…I had no idea that…_Sango had enough of it, she jumped high up on the pillars, jumping from one spot to another until she reached a little window on the roof.

Taking one last look back she whispered ever so slightly "I love you" before leaving an overly quiet room behind, and an overly stunned Kitsune.

* * *

"W-what?" He whispered, his mind clearing up. "What h-happened." Taking a look around the room, at the broken furniture, the smashed wall, and an empty bed where he last saw her… 

"N-no, what happened! Fuck who did this?" He screamed, so almost the whole neighborhood good hear him.

And almost instantly he remembered…. _I'm owned by an evil named Naraku that could take over the world if possible. I can't let that happen, and I most certainly can't let anybody else interfere. I'm his slave and I do what I'm told! He'll kill me and he will most certainly kill you too if you try to stop him_….

"Damnit it was Naraku that did this! She must be going back to him then…I-I have to stop her! And I'll kill that damned demon to do it!" not wanting to waste anytime, he left the room as it was, messing and broken, and ran out the door in an unimaginable speed.

"I don't understand how this could of happened! The fucking demon was in my mind, controlling me as if it was himself…damnit she must of thought…" he left the sentence hang, and sped up in faster in hopes of catching her.

The scent was faint, it had been raining when he had sprinted out of his home, the rain washing the sweet smell that could only be recognized as her. It was hard for him, but the faster he went the more he could smell her scent, and as he got closer he slowly began to recognize her aura, it was just a matter of time until he reached her.

* * *

Wet streaks ran down the sides of both her soft cheeks, making it almost impossible to tell whether it was the rain or her own tears, the only clue given was the salty smell that hung thick in the air around her, the rain not being able to wash it away. 

It was true though, she had been crying for quite a while now, and yet she still had more tears to shed as they started to burn her eyes. She couldn't stop it, all the stuff she had been bottling up most of her years had finally let loose. Her form now made her seem, at her own disappointment, weak.

Weakness….it was something she had tried to avoid all these years, shutting out all form of contentment, love, bliss, and mostly everything and everyone else, making her seem emotionless. It was hard perhaps to shut everyone out of your life, putting up barriers after barriers to hide what was underneath.

But in one little moment they all came crashing down, one by one she lost them and started opening up to the one person she thought she could trust, that she could love, and in that same little moment it was all washed away, the hope she had felt, and the love she thought was reachable.

He had taken her heart right out of her body and ripped into a million pieces, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it like it was nothing but the dirt beneath his feet. She could see it now, him looking down upon her with that cruel smirk of his.

"NO! He wouldn't do that…he j-just wouldn't…" as much as she tried, it just got harder and harder to believe that he didn't mean it, that it was a common mishap.

How foolish of her. She let him have his way, she let him in her life, let him have her and he used her like a puppet, and once he was done he threw her out, left to rot away in her own pain and despair.

But through all this anger she is feeling now, she knows that deep down she will miss him, miss everything about him. His soft silver hair that flowed nicely down his back, and his body, his tough and strong, yet soft and gentle body. How his hands caressed her, his claws racking over her skin delicately. But those eyes is what she'll remember and miss the most. How she could easily get lost in their depths…their color that shone like the moon itself and the way they showed the love…the emotion….

'Wait! His eyes…when he attacked me his eyes were not the same. They were somehow different, void of all emotion! Is it possible that it wasn't him, that perhaps it was another that had taken control over his mind, his body and made him attack me?…'

She stopped abruptly, the rain quieting down until it had completely gone away, although their dark black clouds still roamed over the city. Her mind was all over the place, from trying to figure out what was wrong to thinking about how relieved she was that it was not completely him that attacked her.

'His eyes had a red tint to them that was barely noticeable…and I know of only one person with those same haunting eyes…'

"Naraku!" she hissed out.

Almost as if on queue a thunderous sound was heard, and it wasn't just the dark clouds that were making that sound. Someone was approaching and didn't seem to happy as well either. A strip of lightening crashed down in front of her, forcing her to shield her eyes from the force.

Once the light had gone down, she was able to lift her arms out of her view, only to wish she had kept them there. Naraku stood before her, in the exact same spot the lightening had struck, a small smirk was plastered on his face. He stretched out his arm towards her, as if thinking she would take it.

Boy was he mistaken. She looked at him and his pitiful hand in disgust, backing away slightly so she was a little more away from him. "Pull back your hand bastard," she spit out at him, her face never faltering. "If you believe all come back to you then your badly mistaken!"

"Hmmm…" her replied, taking back his arm. The smirk on his face never shifted as he began to advance toward the hunter, taking slow predatorial steps. But within every step he took she moved back to keep the same distance as it was before.

She would of moved back more too but a tentacle sprouted out from Naraku, capturing Sango in an instant, preventing her from moving backwards anymore, and Naraku brought her up to him.

"You have been, how should I say this…a nuisance! If you had done what you were told and retrieved that jewel for me, all would have worked out for you, but I doubt I could say the same to that fox. But because you foiled my plan, I had to resort to taking control of his mind."

"So it was you, you bastard!" She gritted her teeth when he squeezed her more tightly for her ignorance.

"Yes it was me, but it would of worked out better if you came back with my jewel…"

"I didn't come back to you Naraku, I would never return to you!"

"Is that so…" before anything else could have been said, he threw her towards the nearest building, bones cracking at the impact of the bricked wall. Her body shook slightly from the force of the throw and if not for her years of fighting she probably would have been knocked unconscious, but she slowly and shakily stood up from her spot, using the wall for support.

Her breathing was ragged and she coughed out blood, the copper taste still lingering in her mouth. Her hand clutched her abdomen, her eyes shut and teeth clenched together she stood up straight to face Naraku the best she could.

His smirk faltered for a moment, he become irritated at her ignorance, at her will to survive and fight him, not that she'll be much of a fight now. Her already weakened state wasn't helping her chances at winning, and in due time she would be passing through the gateway from this place, whether it was heaven or hell.

Another tentacle shot out from Naraku's body and headed straight towards her. She didn't have time or the ability to move fast enough to dodge the oncoming attack. It happened so fast that she could barely register what had happened. Naraku's tentacle shot towards and had sliced up her side and at the same time sent her flying back into the same wall once again.

'For sure that attack would have at least rendered her unconscious!' But slowly her beaten up body still rose from its place on the ground, displaying her will to live. 'Damnit she just won't die…no matter I'll end this quick enough…'

And he had not wasted that time too, not waiting for her to completely get up and shot forth yet another one of his tentacles, but this time it was different, different for he had not even come close to Sango before someone else had blocked his attack.

* * *

He was close, he knew he was, it was, in an estimated guess, about 15 or 10 minutes away where she should be. But something was wrong, something wasn't right. Her scent was there but so was another one, and there was also the distinct smell of copper…which in this case only meant…blood. 

In which the answer had finally registered in his mind he sped up some more in hopes that she would still be alive, that it wasn't her blood that flooded the nightly air, but deep down he knew he was wrong.

Reaching the top of the hill he spotted to figures below, automatically recognizing the one to be Sango and he had only one guess to figure out who the other figure was…Naraku! But as he watched Sango try to stand, and get knocked back against the building, he felt his own blood boiling inside of him and her ran down towards the two.

As if in slow motion, he saw that bastard Naraku pull back one of his tentacles, getting ready to send another blow towards Sango. Nooo! He cried in his head, and as if in response his legs moved even faster, and just as the tentacle was thrown, he was there to block.

He grabbed onto it, the force of the attack sent him skidding backwards some, kicking up dust and debris in the process. But still he held onto the tentacle, fear of it still hitting Sango, who was by now on her shaky feet.

"G-get out of here," he managed to say between gritted teeth. He wasn't going to be able to hold it for long and she was still in harms way.

"No, this is my fight and I'm gonna finish it!" in more of a whisper she added, "I'm not going anywhere without you."

"P-please…" but it was already too late, he couldn't hold it much longer and let go, but in an instant he turned around and grabbed Sango around her waist, lifting her up as they jumped out of the way.

She held on tightly to his shirt, fear of being dropped while in mid air as the cold night air brushed against their forms. It wasn't until she was most certain that she was safe and they had landed on the nearest rooftop that she had loosened her powerful grip on him. The still shaken Sango steadied herself while stepping away from Youko.

"You came…"

"Of coarse I did!" she didn't get to finish before he quickly interrupted her with his reply, "that wasn't me back there…it was Naraku he took control of me-"

"I know…I figured it out but as I did, it was too late!" he would of answered, replied to her that it was never too late and he would come back to her, but her lips that were firmly pressed against his silenced him, and he kissed her back with the same longing as she had.

They broke apart from the lack of air they received, and Sango blushed slightly, leaning her head against his. Both smiled in content and happiness of just being in one another's arms, both being safe as they put it. But they weren't safe…not yet anyway, and Naraku's voice brought them back to reality.

"That is all very touching but I would like to resume this fight and hurry up and kill you. I have matters to attend, and things to destroy," his words were followed by a brief laughter, and he didn't wait for any more interruptions as he attacked.

It was so fast and abrupt that almost both didn't see it coming, but whistling sound of the fast approaching tentacle gave them the chance to move in time. Sango and Youko parted, jumping in different directions to avoid the attack thrown at them.

Sango, who had jumped to the left, had stumbled upon her landing, rolling to the side in the process. And this little incident was taken to advantage too, when Naraku appeared above her form, and evil smirk playing upon his retched face which only meant no good to Sango…

* * *

A/N: so you guys how was it? was it good enough for ya'll? plz tell me in a nice warming review, hehehehe...until next time ttfn! 

-sweetthing88


	6. Chapter 5:

**A/N alright you guys…this is the last and final chapter for this story…now it is officially complete and here ya go you guys…I thank each and everyone one of you who read and reviewed this story, ur reviews were greatly appreciated and helped me continue this story!**

**Youkosangohiei:** hey thanx…and yeah I kinda had to leave at that spot, I kinda got tired of writing and plus it was a great cliffy eh? Well anyways I am here to answer ur plea…and updated :D! here's ur chapter for ya and I'm glad u luv this story so much!

**Ruri-Ruri: **Hey there friend! Yes I know I finally updated…and guess what I updated again…not bad eh? Well anyways this is the last chapter….my story is now officially complete :D…man do I feel great!

**Cookeiix:** Hey there…yeah I updated and now I updated again! I hope u like this chapter as much as the others…I mean it is the finishing chapter…I think it should be special enough, lol! I totally agree wit u, I think sango fits wit most of those pairings eh? Man I gotta stop saying eh, well anyways I'll let ya get reading ur chapter there!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or yuyuhakushu!

**Chapter 5:**

Surely she new the danger that lay not far ahead of her…it was only a matter of time when it was all over, when the pain filled every sense of her body, leaving her to expire, to have her last breathe. It should of come and gone like that…no long agonizing suffering that some would do to others, her death should just be quick and painless.

She was expecting it, she new it would come, that it would come soon anyways. She clenched her eyes and looked in the opposite direction of the apposing threat, not wanting to look in those bloodthirsty eyes that she had once served. But it was too much of a surprise, of a shock when nothing came, no pain, no screams of agony, no death that followed. It was confusing her, why had she not been struck, was he not there to kill her, to end her life as a punishment. She wanted to resist, but the curiosity over ruled her and she opened her brown eyes to find…white.

Silky texture brushed against her smooth skin, little strands of hair danced around her face in motion with the wind, at that moment it would seem peaceful, but it was by far anything sweet and peaceful…no it was horrible, dreadful and saddening!

It was _him_! _He_ took the blow for her, _he_ sacrificed himself just to save her from that blow that was meant for her, and it made her want to breakdown and cry from the sight she witnessed. That bastard's tentacle shot through his back and coming out of his stomach. Before anything else happened, the tentacle was removed from his body and in replace was a hole.

This was not supposed to happen! He was not supposed to sacrifice himself for her….no she wanted to prevent anything like this from happening, from allowing Naraku to hurt him, to destroy her life by killing the most precious thing to her. It all went wrong, everything she tried to prevent from happened, had happened, and now she was torn from inside out!

She watched as red liquid soaked through his, once nicely white, clothes, dripping to the ground in an already made puddle of blood. _His blood_! It made her mad, burn with fury at seeing the sight, everything inside her boiling to a point that it was hard to contain.

And him…his face, it held such pain, desolation and despair…. and yet at that same moment he held a smile, a smile on his face that held relief, happiness and…love! Love for her, love for her life and just plain love. Her eyes filled with unshed tears, waiting, demanding to be released, and then it happened, she couldn't keep them back no longer and her tears rolled down her cheeks, falling to the ground and mixing with the red liquid.

He brought up a weak and unsteady hand to her face to brush the tears away, and she leaned her head in towards it, finding comfort in just that single hand. "S-sango…" he managed to whisper out to her and in the same while trying to breathe.

"Youko…n-no! It wasn't…you weren't….this wasn't supposed to happen! I wanted you to b-be safe, I-I didn't want you to g-get hurt like everyone e-else in my life! Y-you're the one thing that matters t-to me….I don't know what I'd do with out you…"

"Shhh…" he would of said more, would have tried to comfort her, to make sure she was ok, but they had forgot about him…and because of their mistake they were both thrown from the spot on the ground, skidding across the ground in different directions.

"Enough of this, its time to end this once and for all!"

Instead of striking Sango who was much closer to him in distance, he went straight for Youko who was having trouble trying to just stay up on one knee. Naraku's only knowledgeable plan was to take out the most irritating pest that had become more a nuisance in the battle, and in this case it was Youko, who deflected any attack given to Sango. So if he took out the fox…then it shouldn't be much harder to take out the slayer who had nobody to protect her.

Sure it was considered cowardly to strike the most wounded fighter in hopes of killing him, but in this battle there were only few people to fight, and Naraku wasn't too worried about this theory of being cowardly, he just wanted to get it over and done with. This battle had wasted some precious time he could of easily of used to rule a city, an area or anything for that matter. And the only thing standing between it were these two pests. It was no longer about the damned gems that had started this masquerade…no it was far beyond that, now it was pissing him off that not only his best assassin had betrayed him, but her and the fox are now trying to destroy him, rid him of this world.

She saw it coming….she new what would happen and the possible outcome of such a situation too. It was tarring up inside of her. She new what he was going for, his plan to destroy them both, it was clear as day by they way he acted, he was going for Youko, full force, no second thoughts or anything. And surely the force of which he is going at would end it, and he probably won't be able to make it out alive.

But at that moment she no longer felt helpless, worthless as a fighter…no she felt stronger, more powerful then she had before. He strength and power feeding off of the love, off of all the emotions that he stirred inside her, and she new what had to be done! She would end this fight her way, she has a chance to stop it and she's not about to decline that chance anytime soon.

It was different, different then all three had ever felt, seen or witnessed in all their lives. It was so sudden, the surge of power that flowed in rhythmic patterns from her body, the different colors of aura that mixed together, becoming a bright white color. It was…amazing to say the least. Her form brightened in everyway and she no longer showed the doubt of losing as she did before. No this time she was indomitable, she was determined.

He knew it, he could see it in her eyes, her form and posture, the way she seemed agitated to fight him. He thought it wasn't possible, that it would never happen… to him no less, but he was here now, facing the exact thing he dreaded, he tried to avoid in all his years. That sort of power was only fueled by love, friendship, happiness, almost anything that gave you the will to live. But this, this was more then that, she wanted him dead, gone from this place, disappeared forever.

He new that this type of power, this type of strength she held was locked away deep within her, and he took it to his advantage. He thought that he could someday control this sort of power, this power that she neglected years back from the all the sorrow she received. And now these two 'pests' had been more of a challenge then thought.

She could feel the strength swishing around her in little ribbons of light, and she knew what could and had to be done. She didn't know exactly how to use it, how to control it, but that didn't matter to her, she allowed the power to take control, she allowed it to become more dominate, only because both wanted only one thing…him to die!

In one swift movement of her foot, she was no longer in her position, but instead mere inches from Naraku, the amazing amount of speed only leaving behind a small streak of light, which was the only evidence at the fact that she moved at all.

Her hand was brought back, and without delaying anymore she pushed it forwards in an upward motion, hitting with an amazing amount of force to his abdomen. He did not see it coming, see it happen and before he new it he was flung into an abandoned shack with the horrible feeling of pain in his abdomen.

She didn't waste time too, she wanted it done, over with before it could start again. She used that same speed, and in a blink of an eye she disappeared from her original position and instead stood in front of the broken down shack. Bending down she slowly began rummaging through the debris and pieces of wood until she found exactly what she was searching for.

She grabbed what seemed to be a piece of cloth, and soon enough a body was hoisted up into the air by her hand, dangling down like a broken doll. It was surprising, to say the least, that within that single blow Naraku already looked well beaten up. He had many splinters sticking out from his body, and a long gash across his abdomen that must have been the same spot Sango had hit him. Blood was all over his clothes, his face was no better as scratches covered it, and some bruises were plastered here and there.

"It ends now…" it was the only thing spoken between that time, and then it happened, it just happened. Sango had placed her hand in front of Naraku's face as if to grab it, but instead a bright light blasted from her right hand and it covered Naraku's body, everything from his head to his toes was brightened in the light, and they slowly watched as he disintegrated, burst into nothing.

Not one thing was left, not a single speck was seen to even be evidence that he was real, that he had been alive to begin with. And it was over, the battle, the war, everything was over, it had come and gone just like that. It took a while for it to actually sink into both of their minds, but once it did their smiles grew more and more.

Sango turned back to normal, what ever normal may be. Her smile had quickly disappeared and instead the look of worry filled its place. She ran, as fast as her weak legs could go, but soon enough she made it to her destination and plopped down in front of Youko.

"Y-you did it…" he whispered, placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

"No, we did it, we both destroyed him! If it wasn't for you then I wouldn't have been able to do anything! So don't you go thinking it was jus-" she would of finished, would of continued arguing about their situation, but she was quickly silenced by a pair of lips against hers.

As soon as the broke apart, she moved her hands from her lap and cupped both of his cheeks in her small palms. "I'm just happy your ok…when I saw him go after you I was afraid…afraid that you'll be gone, that you'll leave me like everyone else…"

"There's nothing to be afraid of…I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, and I wouldn't leave even if my life depended on it…"

She smiled at his comment but had to retort about that last thing he said, "don't say anything that has to do with your life, I got you back and I'm not about to let you go anytime soon," she rested her forehead against his, gazing into his yellow eyes.

"As you wish ma'am…" he smirked at the expression on her face when he used such a gentlemen type saying.

"Damn kitsune…" she whispered to him, her eyes closed and her face inching closer to his, "…I love you!"

"I love you too," and then their lips touched, a tender, sweet and yet passionate kiss sealing their fate together…

A/N: there we go…I am finished…done wit dis fic for good…and I hope u guys liked it…well tell me what ya thinked by reviewing! Thanx a bunch to all u wonderful people!


End file.
